


Sneaking out

by Fandomtrash_oof



Series: Stray Kids is a family [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Mom, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Felix is a Little Shit, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Party, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hyungs, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Team as Family, soft, stan stray kids, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash_oof/pseuds/Fandomtrash_oof
Summary: Felix sneaks out, Jisung is a reluctant participant, and Chan worries.-Under Revisions-





	1. Chapter 1

Felix bounds down the stairs of Stray Kid’s shared dorm. Excitement buzzing off him like a live wire. A wide smile plasters his face with pure bliss. He skips, literally skips, into the kitchen where Chan is pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh my god!” Felix spews in English, too worked up to figure out Korean. “You won’t believe it! I’m so- ah!”

Chan stares at the younger with a fond smile, seeing him this bubbly and happy could make anyone smile. Another reason to smile, was that he was definitely wearing one of Chan’s hoodies. Felix was practically drowning in the soft material. “Sweetheart, slow down. What’s got you so excited?” Chan inquires.

“I just got invited to this huge party. My friends, friends, friend, said he wanted to meet me. He’s the one throwing the part at his parents place. So my close friends are going and there’s going to be a lot of new people there. And-And-And,” Felix rambles and trips over his words.

“Woah, Lix, Do you even know the person who’s throwing the party?,” Chan set aside his coffee, and gave Felix a serious look. Felix stops dead in his tracks, a surprised expression etching it’s way onto his face.

“N-No?” Felix stutters.

“Listen Felix, I really don’t want to get in the way of your fun. But, a huge house party, with a lot of people you don’t know, it doesn’t seem safe at all. I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you go, okay?” Chan puts an arm around the young Aussie, to console him.

“N-No! you can’t do this. I have to go!” Felix pushes him away. Chan raises an eyebrow to the blatant disrespect. Lix is quick to rephrase, “C-Chan-Hyung, all my friends are going to be there.”

Felix is now borderline whining, Chan sighs. “I’m sorry Lix, please don’t fight me on this. You’re not going.”

Felix’s eyes tear up and he mumbles, “I hate you...” Lix then runs off upstairs to his room that he shares with Jisung.

Chan is left behind in the kitchen in pure shock of how disrespectful the younger was.

Jisung was relaxing, cuddled up in all his blankets and plushies on his bed. Phone held loosely in his hands as he looks through different subreddits on reddit. Smiling and laughing at some actually funny posts.

It was a comfortable atmosphere, on their rare breaks. It may only be a weekend of relaxation, but they are beyond excited to just do nothing. The calmness disappeared as a red eyed, somber looking Felix walked in. He closes the door behind him and drops face first onto his own bed. Jisung looks at the slightly younger, dropping his phone onto his chest. Felix, is usually very vocal about his emotions, so seeing him so distraught yet silent creeped the hell out of Jisung. He sighs, deciding to speak up.

“Lix? What’s up? Are you okay?”

He was met with silence, Felix only shoving his head deeper into his pillow. His body quivered a bit as he began to cry. A quiet ‘aw’ sounds from Jisung as he untangles himself from his blankets. Jisung pads over to the aussies bed and sits on edge. Jisung rests a hand on his back.

“Poor Lix, what’s got you so upset?” Jisung leans down closer to him, so he could speak quietly and softly.

Jisung hears the blonde boy sniffle and a muffled response he can’t understand. Very gently, Jisung pushes his head to the side, so his face is visible. “There you are,” Jisung gives his squirrel-like smile. “Can you say that again please?”

Felix takes a breath to respond. “C-Chan hyung won’t let-let me g-go to a p-party. But I wanted t-to go so b-badly! All my friends a-are going and it w-was going to b-be f-fun,” Jisung listens intently to him, nodding along to what he says.

“Lixxie, I’m sorry, that sucks. But, I think he’s just looking out for you, you know? He cares about you and doesn’t want you to get hurt. I actually agree with him.” Jisung says thoughtfully.

“What! Jisungie, you can’t seriously be siding with him,” Felix cries.

“Felix, it’s not that I’m ‘siding’ with him, I just think he has your best interest in mind,” Jisung placates.

With a sigh, Felix mutters, “I’m still going to go, I-I don’t care about what Hyung thinks. He doesn’t know me, I can handle this myself.”

Jisung is beyond shocked at what the Aussie is saying. He’s never talked like that about their Hyung, what’s gotten into him?

“Yah! Don’t talk about Chan-hyung behind his back like that,” Jisung reprimands. “Any of your Hyung’s would have given you the same answer, including me.”

“Your only a day older than me,” Felix huffs and wipes his tears.

“That still makes me older than you,” Jisung sighs.

Felix doesn’t respond.

“Lix, I’m going to be honest with you. If you try to go against what Chan-hyung said, it won’t be pretty. He’ll ground you for life, probably. Just don’t okay?” Jisung tries to speak reason to the boy.

“Well, what if he doesn’t know I went. What he doesn’t know, won’t kill him,” Lix speaks with a mischievous grin on his face.

“No, no, and no. You can’t seriously be thinking about sneaking out. That’s beyond dangerous and do you know how much trouble you’ll get into if you’re caught.”

“I’ll be smart about this, he’ll never know.”

“Felix, don’t. Do. This. I’ll tell him, right now. And you’ll be grounded just for thinking about doing something so stupid.” Jisung glares.

“Don’t! Look, all you have to do. Is not tell anyone. You don’t have to lie.” Felix begs. “C’mon, I’ll be right back home, like nothing happened. Jisungie, we’re brothers. Aren’t we supposed to stick together?”

Jisung is taken aback. He starts to over think what he said. Is he being a bad brother? Should he cover for him? Is that what brothers are supposed to do? But... he’s just looking out for him... right?

Another sigh escapes Jisung and he caved in quickly, “Fine, but please, please, please promise me you’ll be right back. You will be home at 3:00 am and no later. If you are even a second late, coming through that door. Even if you don’t get caught, I’ll tell Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung. Hell, even Minho-hyung and Changbin-hyung. Do you understand?”

Felix shot up, his happiness returning with full power. “Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll be right on time. I promise! Thank you!” Felix enveloped Jisung into a tight hug. Jisung already began to regret the decision, but, seeing him so excited made his heart melt. Jisung ruffles Felix hair, and was met with halfhearted protest.

“Anyway,” Jisung continues, “you wanna look at reddit with me?”

Felix nods and they situate each other under the covers. Cuddling up to one another to look at shitty posts. And that’s how they spent the rest of the night until dinner time.

Dinner time came around pretty soon at around 7:00 pm. Woojin, Chan, and Changbin we’re finishing up all the food, while Jeongin and Seungmin set up the table. Chan decides to leave the finishing touches to the others before heading upstairs. He goes to get Minho and Hyunjin first before making his way to Felix’s and Jisung’s room. He rapped lightly at the door waiting for a response. A small “come in” could be heard from probably Jisung. Chan pushes the door open and leans on the door frame. Looking at the two on Felix’s bed, he says, “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, get cleaned up and come downstairs.”

Felix looks sheepishly at the oldest in the room and nods curtly. Chan’s face remains neutral before saying, “Felix, just so you know, we’ll be having a word after dinner okay?”

Felix just nods again, hiding his fear and worry. Jisung gets up as Chan disappears back downstairs.

Jisung looks down at Felix, “Jeez Felix, what did you do?”

“I wasn’t that mean I promise!” Felix rebuts.

“You know he’s upset when he looks like that. What did you say to make him that upset?”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Then tell me what it was.”

“All I said was..”

“Go on.”

“Was... that I-I hate h-him..” Felix mumbles looking down. “He wasn’t being nice in the first place though.”

Jisung doesn’t respond, just looks extremely disappointed and shocked. He shakes his head and goes to the now open bedroom door.

“Apologize,” is all Jisung says before leaving Felix by himself to his thoughts.

Everyone sat around the dinner table, delicious food set out neatly. Felix, funnily enough, found himself sandwiched between Chan and Jisung. Everyone else, Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin spoke freely and cheerfully. Even Jisung and Chan joined in on the light banter, but Felix sat quietly with a sudden anxiety and excitement. Felix knew he was going to get scolded after dinner, so he just needs to survive that, then go to the party. He could already hear the music and see his friends partying like it was the end of their lives. And, well, it just may be the end of Felix’s life. Felix ate at a rather slow pace, completely lost in thought as Hyunjin rambles about how he saw a dog earlier in the day.

Felix was practically buzzing, Jisung gave a glance to him. A small bit of coldness in his eyes, before he turned back to the conversation. Once Felix finished his plate and so did most the others, everyone started cleaning up. Felix put his plate and cup into the sink. He was about to run off upstairs before someone gripped his wrist tightly, pulling him backwards. Felix looks back to look at Chan in the eyes, Chan’s calmness sent a shiver down Felix’s spine.

Jeongin and Seungmin wince and give Felix an understanding look. Everyone knows when Chan acts like that, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Jisung walks up to the two younger boys and pulls them away from the scene, heading upstairs with them. A door clicking shut could be heard. Felix looks down, Chan loosening his hold, not letting go though. Woojin, gives a comforting pat on the back to Felix before, just like Jisung, herding Hyunjin, Minho, and Changbin out the kitchen.

Chan, once alone with the younger Aussie, guides him to sit down at the dinning table. Chan standing in front of him disappointingly. Felix just thinks about how Chan could react if he gets caught later tonight. It would be worse than this, and this is horrible. Felix’s anxiety kicks back up.

“Okay, I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you ever since that... display... earlier. That was very childish and beyond disrespectful. You know that’s no way to speak to your hyung.” Chan began features hardening.

“I’m sorry,” Felix mutters quietly, still looking down at his lap.

“Lee Yongbok, look at me when I speak to you.” Chan scolds.

Felix’s head whips up to make eye contact when he heard his korean name being said. Felix’s eyes brim with tears again. “Yes hyung, sorry hyung.”

“Good,” Chan sighs, “look, the things you said were unexceptable. You’re grounded for the week. And you’re not allowed to leave the house without one of your Hyungs, am I understood?”

“Yes, I understand hyung,” Felix inwardly panicked for a second. But then calmed, Chan won’t ever know.

“Alright,” Chan leans down and kisses Felix’s forehead. “Go to bed, get some sleep please.”

Felix nods, “Goodnight hyung.”

“Good night sweetheart.”

Felix smiles softly before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to his room. Once the door opens, Jisung looks up from his place on his bed. Jeongin and Seungmin laying on both sides of him. They give Felix a look.

“How bad was it hyung?” Jeongin starts as Felix goes to lay on his bed.

“It wasn’t that bad. ‘M just grounded for a week. And I’m not allowed to leave the house without at least one of the hyungs.” Felix said oddly nonchalantly.

Jisung looks at Felix with an indecipherable look. It could be described as judgmental. Jeongin and Seungmin not picking up on any of that though.

“That sucks, I would hate that. So why don’t you mind?” Seungmin inquires. Felix just shrugs.

“It’s just not that bad. It’s fine,” Felix unconsciously smirks. Jisung rolling his eyes.

“Whatever you say,” Seungmin laughs. Felix then let’s out a fake yet convincing yawn.

“It’s getting late. You guys should head back to your room.” Felix cuddles himself under his blankets.

“What? It’s not that late,” Jeongin whines, “I’m not even tired..”

“Well, if you’re not tired. I sure am, could you please leave so I can sleep.” Felix grumbles.

Seungmin sighs, “Fine, cmon Innie-ah, let’s leave the grouch to sleep.”

Jeongin giggles and the two hop up from Jisung’s bed. As they leave Felix throws one of his plushies at the leaving two. Them only laughing louder.

When Jisung and Felix we’re alone yet again after the door finally closed. Felix just sat up again, all the fake tiredness swept away as a huge smile overtook. Jisung, on the other hand, lays down. Felix takes his phone and looks at the time. 8:45.

Felix has been planing this as best as he could with the short notice. Everyone will be asleep, at the latest, 9:30 to 10:00. Chan and Woojin usually saying goodnight in between that time frame. Once he’s in the clear, he’ll get dressed and will sneak out. It’s only a 20 minute walk, so Felix should have about three and a half hours to have the time of his life. Then he’ll just sneak back in before 3 am, to appease Jisung’s conditions. He’ll change back into his pajamas and sleep. Lix liked the plan he formulated.

“Dude, I can hear you plotting like some villain from over here.” Jisung said exasperatingly, shifting into his side to face away from Lix.

Felix snorts, “I’m not plotting and I’m definitely not a villain.”

“Well with what you’re planning, you might as well be.”

“Hey!” Felix whines. “You’ve thought about sneaking out before too, I’m not the only one.”

“Yeah, key word thought about it. I would never actually go through with it. You’re just crazy. And have a death wish.” Jisung groused.

“I think you’re just jealous you’re not going too.” Felix said cheekily.

“Mhmm, sure,” Felix could sense Jisung’s eye roll as he said that.

“Heh, man, I’m so excited!” Felix was buzzing. And right as Lix said that, the door opened and in came Chan.

“Excited for what Lix-ah?” Chan curiously asked. Felix’s blood went cold, was Chan listening? Does he know? Crap.

“N-nothing! It’s just, that-uh, a new episode of my favorite k-drama is c-coming out tomorrow! I’m so excited!” Felix stutters slightly. Chan just nodding slowly along, highly suspicious.

“Uh huh, very interesting honey.” Chan smiles before heading over to Lix. “Well, I just wanted to say goodnight, actually, say it again I guess.”

Chan leans down and kisses the top of Felix head, then his nose. “Sweet dreams little one.”

“Very cute, what about me?” Jisung pouts cutely.

“Yah,” Chan says through his laughter. “Just wait a moment sungie-ah.”

Felix smiles, “g’night hyung.”

Chan pats the youngers head before moving over to Jisung. He kisses his cheek.

“Goodnight baby,” Chan cooes.

“Night Hyung,” Jisung smiles. Chan gets up, looking back one more time before saying.

“I love you two”

“Love you more!” The boys respond in unison. Chan smiles then leaves, closing the door gently behind him.

“Well, Lixxie, you sure you still want to go through with this?” Jisung asks quietly.

Felix takes a little to respond, genuinely thinking over if this is a good idea or not. Obviously it’s a bad idea. But Felix can’t help himself.

“Yeah, I-I do.”

“Okay then.”

It’s was about 10:30 even Felix stood up from his bed. A now asleep Jisung next to him. The dorm had been silent for an hour and he thought it was now or never. Felix got dressed in comfortable clothes. His anxiety making his heart thump in his chest, yet he was beyond ecstatic.

He left his room with making as little noise as possible. He then crept downstairs and paused in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, realizing what he’s doing and about to do, he opened the door. And left.

It wasn’t that long of a walk, but if felt like forever. It was pitch dark, obviously, but the city lights of Seoul were gorgeous. If the party’s lame, at least these views were worth it. Felix passed by people who seem to be out for similar reasons as himself.

Once Felix made it to the party, his friends met him outside. Before they went in together to have the time of their young lives.

Chan awoke with a start, his chest felt strained with fear. A nightmare plagued his mind as his head began to clear up. Chan sat up and took in his darkened room. An unsettling feeling panged him to his bones. Something wasn’t right, someone’s hurt, in danger, or worse. He shivered at the thought. He had an urge to check on all the members, to see if they’re all okay and sleeping well. He had to, he was the leader after all.

Chan scooted off his bed and put on his slippers. He quietly made his way out of his room, that stands at the end of the hallway. He went to the door to his right first. Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin’s shared room. The Aussie pushed the door open carefully and went over to the bunk bed. He could see Jeongin’s sleeping form under the covers. His hair a complete mess. He looked just like a sleeping baby fox.

Chan looked down at Seungmin, drool made its way down his chin cutely. Chan fluffed the youngers hair gently and cooed.

Hyunjin, on the other side of the room on his single bed, was curled up in a tiny ball. Blankets askew. Chan fixed the blankets so they covered him properly, he kissed him on the forehead softly. He left and did similar actions to all the members before he stood outside Jisung’s and Felix’s room.

Chan made his way inside and then came face to face with an empty bed. Felix’s bed. Empty. Chan’s breathing hitched.

Surely, Chan thought, surely he’s just in the bathroom or making a midnight snack. The kids done that a lot before, so of course he’s just doing that. Hell, he might just be sleeping on the couch. But, a horrible feeling made Chan think something more nefarious is going on. Chan shook his head then swiftly and quietly, started to look through the house.

Bathrooms? No Felix.  
Kitchen? No Felix.  
Living room? No Felix.

Felix isn’t here. _Felix isn't here._

Chan panicked. He’s not home, where the hell did he go? God, what if he was kidnapped? Oh g-

Okay, that doesn’t make sense. He wasn’t kidnapped obviously. But why did he leave the dorm? What compelled him to do this? He has nothing to do this late at night. He has no where to go.

Wait.

_The party_.

God damnit.

Chan races back upstairs and into the brat’s_, into Felix’s room_. Chan went over to Jisung, sleeping soundly. Chan wanted to let him sleep, he really did, but he shared a room with Lix, he has to know something right?

Chan shook Jisung awake and the younger woke with a small groan.

“Sungie? Sweetheart?” Chan coaxed the younger to wakefulness slowly.

“Mmm, Channie-hyung? W-what’s going on?” Jisung murmured as he sat up slowly.

“Sungie, can you tell me where Lix is?”

“Uh, shouldn’t he be in bed?” Jisung tried to act innocent. Chan didn’t buy it at all.

“Mhmm,” Chan gently grabbed the back of Jisung’s neck, squeezing carefully. He didn’t hurt the younger while doing this. “Wanna try again Sungie-ah?”

“S-sorry hyung,” Jisung cowered a bit in Chan’s hold and gaze.

“It’s alright, but you know not to lie to hyung. So, with that being said, where is Felix?” Chan let’s the hand drop to Jisung’s back, rubbing comfortingly.

Jisung’s eyes fill up with tears, he didn’t realize how much the situation made him scared. He didn’t really feel this way until now. The way Chan’s acting so afraid, it made Jisung skin crawl.

“H-He went to the party, the one you didn’t want him going t-to,” Jisung shivered. “I-I said he c-could go. It’s all my fault. I-I’m so sorry H-hyung!”

Chan ‘tsk’ed quietly, pulling Jisung into a side hug. “Honey, you shouldn’t have given him that permission and you know that. I’m not letting you off the hook for that. But we’ll talk about that later. For now, do you know when he’ll be back? Or do I have to drag him here myself?”

“I told him to be back at 3:00 am and no later,” Jisung said softly, wiping his tears. “What time is it now?”

Chan mutters quietly, “2:48 am.”

“He’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll wait up for him then,” Chan sighs. “Just, get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning, hm?”

“Okay Hyung, goodnight.” Jisung laid himself back down. Chan then leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Good night baby,” Chan then got up and made his way to the bedroom door.

“Hyung, wait,” Jisung spoke up suddenly.

“Yeah Jisungie?” Chan paused.

“Please don’t be too harsh on Felix. This was just a dumb mistake.”

Jisung could hear Chan sigh.

“Okay, sweetheart, get some rest.” Chan said before leaving the room and heading downstairs to the living room.

Chan sat down and thought about how he was going to go about all of this. First of all, the kids dead, that’s apparent for Chan. He’s in so much trouble and honestly, Chan doesn’t know how to handle it. Chan doesn’t know what to say, how to comfort the inevitable tears, or how to punish the younger. The issue was, he was already grounded. It makes it so much worse.

Chan sighs, deep in thought. The pitch dark surroundings, aside from the faint moonlight coming through the windows, helped to clear Chan’s head a bit.

He didn’t have much alone time until the front door, carefully opened. And soft footsteps could be heard walking inside. The door closing after. It was obviously Felix. Chan got up from the living rooms couch silently. Felix was just in front of the staircase when Chan turned on the lamp beside him. Felix froze, fear cascaded over him and he turned to look at his hyung.

“Felix,” Chan started pointing down at the spot in front him, “Here. Now.”

Felix didn’t move, he contemplated booking it up to his room. But that would dig him into an even deeper hole.

“Lee Yongbok, I’m not going to ask again,” Chan’s voice was that of steel. Harsh and cold. At that statement, Felix rushes to comply. Standing in the exact spot as instructed. Felix looked down at his feet, eyes brimming with soon to be shed tears.

A hand reached to grab the back of his neck, like a wolf would do to its pup. Squeezing tightly, not enough to really hurt but enough to scare, Chan’s other hand lifted Felix’s head so their eyes met. Tear filled eyes met worried yet blazing eyes.

“Felix, I don’t even know where to begin. What you did was extremely reckless and dangerous. Do you not realize what could have happened to you tonight?” Chan scolded.

“I-I’m sorry,” Felix said softly.

“You could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse. I don’t want to even think about that,” Chan sighs. Felix remained silent. Tears falling from his eyes, he attempted to blink away. He also attempted to look down, but Chan refused, squeezing his neck a little tighter.

“You disobeyed me and went against my wishes. You dragged Jisung into this, and you risked your life tonight. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I’m s-sorry hyung! I-I just-Just...” Felix started to stutter and choke on his sobs. “I-I just wanted to be-be a normal t-teenager... I’m sorry...”

Chan started to soften up at the sight of his dongsaeng. “Lix, you can be a normal teenager, and do normal things, but that doesn’t involve doing what you did tonight.”

Felix cries, “I k-k-know, I won’t d-do it again, I-I promise.”

Chan drops his hands and hugs the younger Aussie tightly. “I know you won’t, I believe you.”

“C-Channie-hyun-“ Felix begins to cry his throat raw, he begins to cough.

“Hey, hey, take a deep breath sweetheart. You need to calm down,” Chan coaxes as he rubs comforting circles into his back. When Lix doesn’t calm down, he moves himself and Felix over to the couch. Chan sits down and drags Felix to sit on his lap. Chan held him even tighter and whispered calming things.

“Shh... Shh... it’s okay, that’s it, just breathe,” Chan aides in helping Felix breath properly. Once Felix calmed down into quiet cries, sniffles, and sobs. Chan leaned back, bringing Felix with him.

“Good job Lixxie, I’m so proud of you,” Chan murmured.

“Are you-you, still mad at m-me?” Felix whimpers.

“I was never mad at you, more so disappointed and upset,” Chan kisses the back of Felix’s head then rested his head atop Lix’s. “But.. I didn’t mean to make you cry like that. I shouldn’t have been so harsh. I’m sorry honey.”

“It’s ok-okay,” Felix sniffs and cuddles impossibly closer into Chan.

Chan, unconsciously began to sway a bit to relax the younger. Felix closing his eyes.

Chan broke the silence after a while of calm. “We need to talk about what happens next really quick.”

Felix whined, “can this wait til morn’n?”

“Hush,” Chan chided softly. “Anyway, it’s obvious you’ll be grounded for awhile. I was thinking 2 months now.”

Felix pouted but stayed silent at the list of punishments.

“No phone for the same amount of time, might as well cough it up now. And finally, your not allowed to leave the dorm without one of your Hyung’s, as I said before, but now, you have to hold their hand at all times. Okay?”

“Okay,” Felix muttered to which Chan responded with a poke in the side. Felix corrected himself quickly, though his eyes were already closing, “Yes hyung.”

“Okay, Good. Now, how about we get you into bed, you look exhausted baby.” Chan nuzzles the youngers head gently. Felix just nodded, otherwise unmoving. Chan realized he wasn’t going to move, so Chan sat up and maneuvered to pick the boy up in one smooth motion. Felix huddled close as Chan carried him up to his own room. He place down Felix and situated him. Felix smiling softly through the whole process. Chan then climbed in next to him. Felix immediately stuck close to his hyung. Hugging him tightly. Chan reciprocated and they became a tangle of limbs in mere moments. Believe it or not, they felt very comfortable. The two aussies enjoyed the close proximity, it comforted the both of them. They said their soft goodnights, Chan saying it for the third time in one night to Felix.

They closed their eyes and drifted off in each others arms.

~bonus~

A few days later, everyone was getting ready to go outside. They were going to head to the nearby park for a relaxing picnic. Hyunjin and Jisung were messing with each other as Jeongin and Seungmin watched gleefully. Those four were fully dressed and were practically buzzing with restrained excitement.

Once Woojin, Changbin, and Minho came downstairs to witness what was happening they smile fondly. They went over and began making sure they were ready to go.

Chan and Felix were the last ones down. Fully dressed and smiling as well. Changbin held the picnic basket and began to head outside, the rest, aside from Woojin, Minho, Felix, and Chan, followed him like ducklings.

When all nine members of Stray Kids made it outside. Everyone went ahead but Chan stopped Felix.

Chan held out his hand to Felix, the younger said nothing but stared. Chan just waited for him to comply.

Felix sighed begrudgingly and held onto the elders hand. Chan smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. Felix scowled, he pretended to hate this but he really didn’t.

“I know you love this,” Chan smirked. He was met by silence as they walked down the street. The chatter and loud noises coming from the rest of the group made up most of the sounds they could hear. It was peaceful and chaotic. Felix felt better and safer holding hands with the older aussie. It was very comforting. Felix moves closer to Chan and smiled contentedly.

It was only then that Felix finally responded, his voice deep yet soft, “Yeah, I really do.”


	2. Help?

Hey! I’m experiencing some writers block and I don’t have very many good ideas. If you guys have an idea or want to see something, please let me know! Thank you!

(Btw: I don’t do smut or anything like that. I only write platonic relationships for Stray Kids. So no Romance. Thanks again!)


End file.
